1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level gauge, which is used for measuring and checking an amount of engine oil of a car engine and an oxidation state of the engine oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-Hei.8-247822 discloses an oil level gauge, which is not shown specifically, including three parts, that is, a handle section, a shank section, and a measuring section. In particular, the measuring section having an elongated flat-plate shape is provided with an oil-level upper limit mark and an oil-level lower limit mark, which indicate an appropriate range of an engine oil amount, in the up and down direction thereof.
Generally, the oil level gauge is inserted into a guide pipe communicating with an oil pan of a cylinder block so that only the measuring section of the oil level gauge is immersed in the engine oil within the oil pan. At the time of measuring and checking, the oil level gauge is pulled out of the guide pipe to measure and check the amount and oxidation state of the engine oil within the oil pan by checking the engine oil adhered to the measuring section. From the measuring and checking results, the refill of the engine oil and the replacement period of the engine oil are determined.